


In the Morning

by gettingaphdinlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, I promise, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Combined, POV First Person, Poetry, Rimming, Sex, even though it's in first person, it's not clear who is being rimmed, my typewriter skips, nobody can bitch about who bottoms, nobody can bitch about who tops, so pick your favorite for that role, this is not a self insert fic, typecast fic, yes I really own a typewriter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingaphdinlarry/pseuds/gettingaphdinlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry enjoy rimming in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myownspark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownspark/gifts).



> Much love to you [MyOwnSpark](http://myownsparknow.tumblr.com/). I'm so glad to have met you. I adore you, so here's some poetic smut.

He rolls me over smoothly and  
kisses my hip, my thigh, the

curve of his arse. When I push  
my tongue against the puckered  
skin he always

makes me gasp, and I cry, “Wait,  
wait...” He never listens just  
starts to

inhale that rich, earthy scent.  
Like soil in the woods after a  
summer rainstorm and then my  
tongue

is slick, smooth and I jolt  
and jerk like

a live wire. I pause and whisper,  
“Relax,

relax.” My body sinks into the  
bed and he sinks into me and

I once learned there is a fifth  
taste: savory. Mouthwatering,  
heavy, it clings to the

tongue and makes me soft and  
loose. Just when I have found  
a rhythm to match, he changes

my tempo. I flick my tongue against  
him, light and fast. He whines and

I arch from the sheets to  
grind back. “Please,

please.” I lift those hips, pull  
him towards me and press long,  
hard strokes against him until

he is keening. Tension ripples  
through my whole body and I  
say, “Touch

yourself. Now.” So he does

and I do and

he just continues to

moan and groan

until

I know

_we are both_  
_coming completely_  
_undone._

**Author's Note:**

> Typecast blogging is an unusual form of blogging where people blog with typewriters. I found a typewriter better suited than HTML to give me the look and feel I wanted for this, especially with the alternating and then joined POV. Having said that, I have included the fic-poem in an HTML form as well for readability and accessibility reasons. And yes, I wanted to make this exactly 200 words, which meant that I had to ruin the "un-done" in the last line of the HTML.
> 
> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/). I love to talk to people! And look, an [art post to reblog](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/post/147977012061/in-the-morning-200-words-by-gettingaphdinlarry)!


End file.
